Windows Vista
thumb|300px|[[Shenja dalluese e Microsoft Windows Vista]] Windows Vista është verzioni i fundit të sistemit operativ të zhvilluar nga firma Microsoft, i cili do të pasojë sistemin operativ aktual Windows XP. Me paralajmërimin e parë më 22 korrik të vitit 2005, Vista njihej me projekt emrin e tij Longhorn. Më 8 nëntor, 2006, ekipi zhvillues kompletoi sistemin operativ Windows Vista dhe tani është në prodhim dhe përdorim. Microsoft ka deklaruar se data e lëshimit të shpërndarjes ndërkombëtare ëdhtë 30 janar 2007.Dokumenti në internet VistaRTM.mspx 06 Nëntor 2006 Ky produkt vie pas më shumë se 5 viteve pas lëshimit të Windows XP duke bërë kohën më të gjatë të harxhuar mes zhvillimeve të projekteve madhore të Windows. Sipas Microsoft Windows Vista përmban qindra karakteristika të reja në krahasim me Windows XP. Zhvillimi Karakteristika të reja End-user karakteristikat Windows Vista Ultimate Extras thumb|200px|[[Shenja dalluese e Microsoft Windows Vista]] *'BitLocker and EFS Enhancements' *'Windows DreamScene' mundëson që shfrytëzuesi të bëj prapavi të gjallë dmth edhe në video format. *'Texas Hold'em Poker' Teknologjitë thelbësore Teknologjitë mbrojtëse * UAC (User Account Control) është një modalitet për xhestionin e llogarive (account) dhe autorizimeve që i lejon të gjithë proçeseve të kenë një minimumin e rëndësishëm i privilegjeve (llogaria kryesore është një tip special utenti i limituar që, në qoftë se duhet, mund të kaloj automatikisht te një livel privilegji më i lartë). UAC kërkon këtë leje me një modalitet special, Secure Desktop, ku ekrani nxihet pak, përveç dritares (window ose form) së lejes. * Windows Defender parandalon instalimin të pa dëshiruar të malware, spyware dhe rootkit. Është i integruar në Qëndrën e Sigurimit të kompiuterit dhe është i rifreskuar (anglisht = updated) me rifreskimet automatike të Windows-it (Windows Update). Teknologjitë e biznesit Teknologjitë e zhvilluesit Stilet vizuele Windows Vista ka katër stile vizuele : ; Windows Aero - ; Windows Vista Standard: ; Windows Vista Basic: ; Windows Classic: Paisjet mekanike për Windows Vista Sipas Microsoftit, për të inicuar dhe përdorur Windows Vista kompjuteri juaj duhet të ketë sëpaku 800 MHz procesor, 512 MB RAM dhe DirectX 9 class graphics card. Kompjuteri i cili plotëson këto kushte do të jetë në gjendje të e inicojë tëgjitha edicionet e Windows Vista gjithashtu edhe disa nga shtesat speciale gjithashtu edhe disa nga mundësitë grafike, por disa mund të kërkojnë pjesë kompjuterike (hrdware) shtesë. Microsoft në faqen e vetë shfleton edhe disa nevoja hardverike të cilat duhet t'i ket një kompjuter për t'u instaluar Windows Visa. Instalimi Licensa Shtesë Shih edhe Referenca Lidhje të jashtme Microsoft *Windows Vista - faqja *Windows Vista - ndihmë *Windows Vista - uodate *Windows Vista - Guide *Windows Vista - Hardware Dizajn *Microsoft Vista - Technet *Windows Vista - MSDN *Windows Vista - Communities *Windows Vista - Blog *Windows Vista - Internacional Analiza dhe "screenshots" (anglisht) *NeoSmart Technologies Image Gallery — 'Windows Vista Screenshot Gallery' *Paul Thurrott's SuperSite for Windows — 'Windows Vista Activity Center' *WinVista Beta — 'Windows Vista Screenshot Gallery' *The Vista Forums — 'An unofficial Windows Vista community discussion board.' * Tweak Vista - Make the best of Windows Vista with the free tweaks from Tweak Vista! *Piecing together Windows Vista — CNet news portal for Vista *How secure is Window's new Vista? *Windows Vista 32-bit and 64-bit Performance Compared *Windows Vista features reviewed — Windows Vista feature reviews Kritika (anglisht) *BadVista Free Software Foundation campaign *CNET — 'Hollywood, Microsoft align on new Windows' *PC Stats — 'Windows Vista, HDCP and Digital Rights Management' *Technology Review — 'Will Windows Upgrade Hand Power To Big Media?' *Yahoo News — 'Ten Reasons to Buy Windows Vista (and "five things that will give you pause")' *A Cost Analysis of Windows Vista Content Protection Category:Programe kompjuterike ang:Windows Vista ar:ويندوز ڤيستا az:Windows Vista bg:Windows Vista bn:উইন্ডোজ ভিস্তা bs:Windows Vista ca:Windows Vista cs:Windows Vista da:Windows Vista de:Microsoft Windows Vista el:Windows Vista en:Windows Vista eo:Windows Vista es:Windows Vista eu:Windows Vista fa:ویندوز ویستا fi:Windows Vista fr:Microsoft Windows Vista gl:Windows Vista he:Windows Vista hi:विन्डोज विस्टा hr:Windows Vista hsb:Windows Vista hu:Windows Vista hy:Windows Vista id:Windows Vista ilo:Windows Vista is:Windows Vista it:Windows Vista ja:Microsoft Windows Vista ko:윈도 비스타 lt:Windows Vista ml:വിന്‍ഡോസ് വിസ്റ്റ ms:Windows Vista nl:Windows Vista no:Windows Vista oc:Microsoft Windows Vista pl:Microsoft Windows Vista pt:Windows Vista ro:Windows Vista ru:Windows Vista sh:Windows Vista simple:Windows Vista sk:Windows Vista sl:Windows Vista sr:Виндоуз виста su:Windows Vista sv:Windows Vista ta:விண்டோஸ் விஸ்டா tg:Windows Vista th:วินโดวส์วิสตา tl:Windows Vista tr:Windows Vista uk:Windows Vista ur:ونڈوز وسٹا uz:Windows Vista vec:Windows Vista vi:Windows Vista yi:ווינדאס וויסטע zh:Windows Vista zh-yue:Windows Vista